<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby bunny by ayumihayashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242513">baby bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi'>ayumihayashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, it's just jaemin riding taeil's thigh, it's too short to have enough tags, pls jaemin is just soft :(, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s my good bunny. So good, aren’t you, baby?” Taeil grabbed Jaemin’s ass and pushed him down on his thigh, keeping him in that position and forcing him to feel the thigh flexing against his hard dick leaking in his pants. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes im back with my rare pairing bs lol :D</p><p>a few things before you read:</p><p>I know this is very short and without plot so you can't really tell but when I wrote this, I was thinking of sugar daddy Taeil and sugar baby Jaemin! so idk, I'll leave the plot and stuff to ur imagination ^^ also, this is based on arrival Taeil with the suit and black hair Jaemin.</p><p>also I wrote this in like 20 mins don't expect it to be good thanks&lt;33333</p><p>hytori xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something sweet with the way the hand on his hip is warm, thumb rubbing circles on his soft skin in a comforting way, Taeil’s other hand buried in his pitch black hair. His fingers rub and massage Jaemin’s scalp slowly, that heavenly feeling sending shivers down the younger’s spine as he pressed little kisses against Taeil’s neck where his face is buried. Jaemin being sensitive wasn’t anything new, all he needs is small soft touches for his body to quickly respond.</p><p>Jaemin is straddling Taeil’s thick thigh, his arms around the other’s neck, and his pink face hiding in the crook of his neck, fluffy hair tickling Taeil’s cheek. He is straddling the same thighs he fantasized and dreamed about almost every night, Jaemin can shamefully say he came more than once thinking about the older and his perfect thighs. And now, he was grinding his pathetic cock trapped in his skinny jeans against Taeil. They were right when they said <em>dreams come true.</em></p><p>“Come on bunny, you can move,” Taeil whispered in his ear. The younger whined and began to move his hips tentatively, shyly, against Taeil’s thigh. It was awkward at first, mainly because Jaemin was a little embarrassed and shy but after a moment, he started to rock hard and fast against Taeil.  “Look at you, humping me like a desperate little bunny,”  Taeil smirked, squeezing a handful of Jaemin’s ass making him gasp and thrust down harder, his painfully hard cock throbbing in his pants.</p><p>“Hyung, please,” he whined again, words slightly muffled. Taeil used the hand in his hair to pull him away, forcing Jaemin to look at him. Jaemin let a staggered breath out of his mouth, and Taeil took that opportunity to kiss him. It was rough, hungry and Jaemin really thought that he could actually cum <em>just from this</em>. Pulling away to catch their breath, a little string of saliva connecting their red lips, Taeil admired the mess that the black haired boy was with his pink face, lips red and shiny from the sweet kiss, his eyes half-closed and eyebrows furrowed. <em>He always looked the prettiest like this.</em></p><p>Leaning close to his ear, Jaemin shivered when he felt Taeil's hot breath hitting his unmarked and pretty neck, "Do you even know how beautiful you look right now? I could wreck you and leave you crying for more, and you’d like that, hm? You’re my dumb little bunny after all," his voice low and dangerous, it made him weak, so weak that he could only moan pathetically.</p><p>His own thighs clenching around Taeil's thick one, rutting against him with abandon. He shifts forward and backward, trying to find that blissful sweet spot and when he finally finds the right way to make him see stars, he can’t stop. He wants more and more, thrusting forward to get more of that friction, that sweet relief. He becomes frantic with it. With each hump he gives Taeil’s thigh, he lets out a soft precious moan that makes the other grin proudly.</p><p>“That’s my good bunny. So good, aren’t you, baby?” Taeil grabbed Jaemin’s ass and pushed him down on his thigh, keeping him in that position and forcing him to feel the thigh flexing against his hard dick leaking in his pants. </p><p>A high pitched moaned escaped Jaemin’s mouth, “I can’t, I can’t,” he drops his head against Taeil’s shoulder, panting as his thighs started to shake. He doesn't stop the rocking of his hips, still rutting up against Taeil’s thigh desperately.</p><p>“Are you going to cum baby?” he chuckled and kissed the top of Jaemin’s head sweetly. Jaemin only nodded, unable to form any correct sentence at the moment.</p><p>His hips snap a little too erratically, and he feels it, that hot rush in his guts and it's over. He cries out loudly and comes inside his pants pathetically. </p><p>They stay like that, Jaemin on top of Taeil, still straddling him, and his face hidden. Taeil is still hard but it doesn’t matter, at least for now. The older plays with Jaemin’s black hair until he comes down from his high.</p><p>Needless to say that the night did not stop there for them. Jaemin still had to show Taeil how good he is with his pretty mouth.</p><p> </p><p>♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are welcome bc it helps the author! hope you liked it!</p><p>follow me/come talk to me on twitter: <a href="https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG">@dearlovelymoon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>